yare_yare_dazefandomcom-20200223-history
Breadverse Unlimited
Summary Breadverse Unlimited is a place where the curator wrote all of his drafts of previous (crappy) stories, put it in a pot, put peanut butter bananna sandwiches in it, mixed it together, then the room exploded as he just created a new verse. This verse does rely on more bullshitting and bypassing more than raw power, as most of them are seen throwing ranged attacks and bullshit most of the time, but they only use forty percent actual punching and kicking. Main Characters IAmTheBreadMan32 The curator is IAmTheBreadMan32, who is the ruler of this verse. He dissaproves of people eating non-toasted bread. He is a very niceu person, but he pretty much ignores every other race (or doesn't care about), besides hoomans, goats, monsters, and casual aliens you see walking down in your neighbourhood. He lieks training, playing the piano, funposting (which he learned from Alexcar3000), Mailing Stuff (Which he learned from MaxwelFISH), and he pretty much wouldn't be Bread if he didn't have any friendz at all. (Oh boy wonder what it would be like without them), He likes to spam-create Overpowered and Unoriginal/Unfunny Characters, but once in a while he does make a simple joke. He also has a crappy sense of time. IAmTheBreadMan32 likes the Neutral Route the most, as when he tried True Pacifist/Pacifist, it was REAALLY DARN HARD OH MY JEEBUS, and when he tried Genocide Route, it was rlly creepy and Undyne The Undying kept him on the route for SEVERAL months. Alexcar3000 Alexcar3000 is one of Bread's Senpais/Friends. He lieks to funpost everyday, be very nice, and tries to make friends with EVERY single person/animal (and thing at times) as a case of reverse depression. The tiem he became one of his bestest friends is during the middle of the assembly of Aleverse/Breadverse Unlimited, where they fought N-Alex, who nearly killyed all of Breadverse Unlimited/Aleverse in like about a few minutes in Bread's time, as this possibly could've been because of his crappy sense of time. They both ascended to LV2 during the fight as Alex got Cyber's SOUL because Cyber wanted him to and Bread somehow got the upgrades for some reason. Alex also gets PTSD from kisses, as Frisk did get forced to kiss Alex many times, and he dun liek shipping {Frisex}, but sadly it became canon. People always seem to think Alex is a girl IRL (And Bread admits that his voice is purty high), and he did get into some gaeye ships {Alex x Asriel}, which Bread just told the shippers after he and Sans stopped the wedding. He is also friends with you, who is an very awesome person. Alex inconclusived with a crater, which makes him VRYYYYYY stronk indeed. Alex x Frisk could've been 100% true if the wedding wasn't stopped. MaxwelFISH MaxwelFISH is one of Bread's Senpais/Friends. Bread stalked him during his attempted ban appeal from VS Battles Wiki, which after MaxwelFISH got unbanned Bread left him alone. After Maxwell made Mailverse, Bread and Alex thought the verse was pretty interesting, so they both curated mails (Depry Malz and Mail of Aleverse). He is friends with Wasdarrow24, but Bread does not know what they do together, as he only see wot they do when Chocolate25 attacked Butterverse. MaxwelFISH became a full fledged senpai after he became Content Moderator. He can fight on par with Alex (Dunno how much power he was using), so that means he's pretty stronk. Alex and Bread became his bodyguards temporarily when he started getting shipped as their mission were to stop Max's ship from becoming canon. But since that chat does not tolerate spam, Alex and Bread had to keep it down. As a crater, he is vry vry VRY powerful. Asriel/Elvis Adika THIS FOR ALEX TO EDIT IDK WHAT Chara THIS FOR ALEX TO EDIT TOO NOTE: BELOW THIS LINE IS DIRECTLY COPY AND PASTED FROM JOKE BATTLES WIKIA, BUT IT MAY REVEAL SOME SECRETS TOO. ---- Phonebot_67 Phonebot_67 was the 67th phonebot in history, hence it's name. Bread lost it during the start of his journey, but he just ignored it and moved on. It fell into a really kewl tech lab, and some human who was trapped in Planet Loave decided to maek it a robot for a friend. They had really fun times together, until zombie breads started attacking, and during his last moments, he ripped out his SOUL and placed it in the bot, throwing it in the table and locking it before morphing into a zombie bread. 800 years later, Bread went on a training journey. He suddenly fell down through a butterpit, and landed inside of the lab where his phone fell. Bread experimented with stuff, but it was all broken. Bread sensed a presence inside som table, so he got a key and clicked it open. Immediately, Phonebot scared him, which made Bread slap the phone. Buuut, the Phonebot got scared and explained everything, which Bread sighed and let out a "Yare Yare Desu". Phonebot_67 helped him train, but he didn't wanna hurt Bread, purposely mishooting at times where Bread is vulnerable. Finally, Bread just gave it to his descendant, which the phone never got along with, which after they got into a long fight, they became friends. But after Bread started to fade into the Three A Curse, he didn't wanna do this, but he snatched the gift back before fading into Homework Hell. Phonebot_67 seems to like his descendant more, as Bread just uses him as an Intelligence Cover in case he needs him, while the other one actually seems to think he has feels. He's practically the healer of the group. He states he does keep some dim memories, but he doesn't know if it's actually him or not. Ransu Smith Ransu Smith is a guy that frequently skipped school, so he traveled verses and trained to become stronger while having fun at the same time. Then he somehow traveled to this verse and won every battle tournament. Then he spent his life in university before saying that he was done. He picked up powers over the years (Even the ability to stop aging), and he became like the strongest and most skilled human ever known. Surprisingly, only one of this is true. After all of his adventures, he somehow forgot his name. Supporting Characters Imaginashun Huntaaaa Imaginashun Huntaaaa was created by Anti-Imaginashun energy. He was made to bring end to all things or people that should've died or become unused and abandoned. Like the very first windows, or the VCR. He is considered a villain, but to other people, they consider him good because they want to attempt and use him to erase Pokemon GO. Truly, Imaginashun Hunta just erases the stuff he really hates, and when he doesn't hate the person or thing, he either leaves the thing alone, or fights the person physically. He invades imaginary games that make the person look insane, erases the person, and breaks the game in his spare time. He can be as weak as The One Below All, or as strong as beings like IAmTheBreadMan32, Filthy Frank, or The. Imaginashun Eater Imaginashun Eater is one of Imaginashun Huntaa's friends. He occasionally eats his wallet, which makes Imaginashun Huntaa immediately proceed to break his nuts and then take his wallet back. He regens them back, though. Like he says, he eats "anything", so he can eat attacks, weapons, imagination, anti-imaginashun, anything. He does what Imaginashun Huntaa does, but he eats the target, unlike Imaginashun Huntaaaa, who kills the Target. Imaginashun Eater also hates cowards, so he will not spare any coward. Hulk Hugan WHAT U GUNNA DU WEN WRESLE MONIO CUMMIN 4 U?!?!?! PRUYRS N JCES TO TEH MAX, SAY HELLO 2 HULK HUGAN, BRUDERR! Speedwagon YOU THINK THIS WOULD BE A PAGE WITHOUT SPEEDWAGON?!?!?!? Well sorry you already know him :3333 Hardcore Grandma One time, IAmTheBreadMan32 (In Real Life) and jumpingagent4260 were just about to be picked up from school. IAmTheBreadMan32 was looking around, until Jumping quickly said that he thought someone's grandma had a shotgun with a silencer. IAmTheBreadMan32 quickly had the idea to make this page after Jumping started joking about it. Ninja Fish Ninja Fish likes eating anything he wants, kicking anything he wants, punching anyone he wants, even SANESS, and still doesn't get killed due to being Ninja Fish. His creator says he is impressive, but not impressive enough as he can easily open the life files, find his file, and delete it. He can bring it back after, as shown when he deleted Ninja Fish's file by accident, and then found a restore button and restored his existence. SANESS SANESS is a more advanced and more awesome version of Sans, and a more rushed version. He can cause extreme ear rape and catch the opponents off guard. Otherwise he is kind of the same. Except he has 0.1 DEF and 99999999999999999999999999999 ATK. And every character I forgot but sorry most of the citizens are wanked or amplified versions of characters and I dun wanna get copyright strikes for dat, and even some characters are not relevant to the plot at all. Villains 23naMdaerBehTmAI Once IAmTheBreadMan32 purged his sins out of his body, he created this monstrous, horrifying, evil clone with a backwards name. And that evil clone, thirty-punched IAmTheBreadMan32 and he got knocked unconscious. Once he woke up and gave his evil clone a rematch, he threw pocket sand into the evil clone's eye, which didn't affect the clone. The clone beat up his good self horribly and choked IAmTheBreadMan32, until IAmTheBreadMan32 activated his instant fuck you and bitchslapped the clone, which made the clone let go. Then, IAmTheBreadMan32 proceeded to bitchslap the clone many times, until he hard bitchslapped the clone, then created a vacuum that can store all evil no matter how darn evil they are, and, with all his power, bitchpunched him again to knock him unconscious, destroying the realm that they were in, then sucked him in the vacuum. He was in the vaccum for a very long time, but then he broke out eventually. But he's smart enough to not go on a head on fight so he's pretty much hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike. Category:Work In Progress Category:IAmTheBreadMan32's Pages Category:Important Thingies Category:Information Thingies Category:Browse